eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Eurovision Song Contest 2014
The''' Eurovision Song Contest 2014''' was the 59th annual Eurovision Song Contest. The contest took place in Copenhagen, Denmark, following Emmelie de Forest's win in 2013 with the song "Only Teardrops". This was the third time that Denmark will host the contest, the last time being in 2001, after the Olsen Brothers' victory in 2000. Denmark is also the first country to win twice in the new millennium, and the second country after Sweden to host the contest twice in the new millennium. Thirty-seven countries confirmed participation. The semi-finals took place on 6 and 8 May 2014, with the grand final on 10 May 2014. As a token of gratitude for its loyalty and enthusiasm for the contest over the years, Australia was invited to participate as part of the second semi-final interval act, which included a live feed from Sydney. They have been broadcasting the event since the 1983 contest in Munich. Conchita Wurst of Austria won the final. This was Austria's first win in the competition since 1966. The Netherlands placed second (their best result since 1975) and Sweden placed third rounding out the Top 3. An estimated 195 million people across Europe and around the world watched the contest, over 5 million tweets with the hashtag #Eurovision were recorded on Twitter during the grand final. Videos of the participating songs can be found here Format Crimea The contest was held in the immediate aftermath of the 2014 Ukrainian revolution, Russian military intervention in Ukraine, and the crisis in Crimea, in which Crimea was annexed by Russia. It was decided by the EBU and DR—the Danish broadcaster in late April 2014, that the televoting result in the region would be counted as Ukrainian votes, due to telecom operators in the area. : "As it stands now there are Ukrainian telecom operators active in Crimea and it should be so during all the shows next week. We at the EBU are not the ones to change these operators". - Jon Ola Sand, Executive Supervisor of the Eurovision Song Contest Graphics and Postcards The graphic design of the contest was revealed by the EBU on 18 December 2013 after the first roll-out of tickets. The theme art comprises a blue and purple diamond, within it the generic Eurovision Song Contest logo featuring the Danish flag as well as the hashtag and slogan "#JoinUs" at the centre of the diamond. The postcards used to introduce a country and their participants, were shot in their respected countries, and feature the artists using unique ways to create their country's flag, e.g. the postcard for the United Kingdom features Molly creating the Union Flag from Routemaster buses, Royal Mail vans, and people wearing blue raincoats along with strips of red and white paper. Returning Artists Results The official allocation draw took place on 20 January 2014 at Copenhagen City Hall. Participating countries were placed into six pots to determine which Semi Final they will be in as well as which half of their allocated semi they would be performing. This is decided by geographic location and votes to and from that country within the last ten years. Pre-allocations Sweden and Norway were allocated to separate semifinals in order to maximize ticket demand for those countries, as a result Sweden was allocated to semi 1 and Norway to semi 2. Israel requested allocation to semifinal 2 due to their major national holiday falling on the day of semifinal 1. Germany was allocated to broadcast and vote in semifinal 2 as per a request by ARD/NDR. During the Head of Delegation meetings on 17 March 2014, Denmark was given spot 23 in the grand final running order Qualifiers Montenegro, Slovenia and San Marino have both made the final for the first time after many tries from both countries, whilst Ireland and Georgia didn't qualify for the final. Israel, whose song had been a fan favorite and ranked high on many fan polls, also missed qualification to the final. Results Semi Final One , and voted in this Semi Final. It was held on the 6th May 2014. To see Semi Final results, scroll right. Do the same with Semi Final Two. Semi Final Two , and the voted in this Semi Final. It was held on the 8th May 2014. Finalists The countries below have already qualified to the final automatically, due to either their Big Five status or the hosting of the Eurovision. The latter five are all Big Five members. The grand final was held on 10 May 2014. Withdrawn Countries : - BNT wanted to take part in Copenhagen, but their funds were too low to participate : - HRT said they have had bad results since 2010, and their funds are too low. : - CyBc's budget is also low with banking crisis : - RTS have a low budget, and lack of sponsorship for an entry. Countries that participated in the past but not in 2014 * – RTVA said they will not return due to their recent placings, and their tight budget. * – On 18 December 2013, the Radio and Television of Bosnia and Herzegovina (BHRT) announced that due to a lack of sponsorhip, Bosnia and Herzegovina wouldn't return to 2014 edition, after an absence of one year. Like Bulgarian National Television, the BHRT firstly wanted to participate in the contest * – Česká televize (ČT) confirmed that Czech Republic won't take part in this edition on 30 September 2013. The reasons are low viewing figures and the bad results that the country obtained in the contest. The last Czech entry was in 2009 * – Alain Berwick, Radio Télé Luxembourg's chief executive officer, said that Luxembourg will be again out in the contest, since its last participation in 1993. The lack of public interest and the potential financial burden of hosting the contest are the reasons. It was confirmed on 24 July 2013. * – Télé Monte Carlo (TMC), Monegasque broadcaster, informed an Eurovision news website that Monaco won't return to Eurovision in this year. The last entry from the country was in 2006, after an interruption of 23 years. * – Moroccan broadcaster Societé Nationale de Radiodiffusion et de Télévision (SNRT) confirmed to an Eurovision news website on 11 September 2013 that Morocco wouldn't be again in Eurovision, but maybe it will comeback in a near future. * – On 1 September 2013, Rozhlas a televízia Slovenska (RTVS) announced in their Twitter feed that Slovakia will not take part in Copenhagen. Later, it was confirmed on 9 September 2013. The last Slovakian entry was in 2012. * – İbrahim Şahin, general director of Türkiye Radyo ve Televizyon Kurumu (TRT), said on 14 September 2013 that there are no plans to return to Eurovision while it mantains the current conditions. Turkey won't be again in the contest due to the dissatisfaction with the introduction of a mixed jury/televote voting system and the use of the Big Five. It was confirmed on 7 November 2013. However, there are rumours about that the country will return in 2015. Other countries * – Radio Television of Kosovo (RTK) didn't state intentions of taking part in 2014 edition, Kosovo's Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs Petrit Selimi said in ''Korrespondeterna ''(Swedish television programme) that Kosovo would be granted EBU membership and so, it would be able to participate in Eurovision 2014. However, Kosovo must be first recognized as independent country by the ITU (International Telecommunications Union) if it wants to be part of the contest. * – Liechtenstein tried again to participate in the contest, but broadcaster 1 Fürstentum Liechtenstein Television (1FLTV) announced on 10 September 2013 that they won't take part in any foreseeable Eurovision edition until such financial support has been granted by the government of Liechtenstein. * – Canadian cable channel OUTtv broadcast the contest on delay across three consecutive days: the first semifinal airing June 20, the second semifinal airing June 21 and a marathon day on June 22 featuring both semifinals as well as the grand final. Commentary was provided by Adam Rollins and Tommy D. Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Denmark Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2014